The invention relates to pill dispensers, and more particularly to an improved bubble-type pill dispenser of the type wherein the bubble is pushed in and deformed in order to force a contained pill out through a foil backing.
Bubble-type pill dispensers are well known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,503, 3,283,885, 3,311,229, 3,324,996, 3,380,578, 3,397,671, 3,494,322, 3,630,346, 3,759,371, 3,856,144, 4,211,326 and 4,429,792. These prior patents generally show conventional bubble-type pill packaging wherein the thin plastic bubble containing the pill is pushed inwardly by the thumb or finger of the user to force the pill out through a frangible foil backing in a window card. Sparks U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,578 listed above, shows a plastic bubble with a form of raised central portion (see FIG. 2 of the patent), which forms a receptacle area for the contained pill but otherwise performs no special function relating to assisting in the task of releasing the pill. Machbitz U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,792 listed above shows a form of compound blister in a bubble-type pill dispenser.
None of the patents or devices of the prior art has provided for easy, light-pressure release of a pill through a foil backing to the extent of the present invention described below.